The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and in particular to a semiconductor device having pads.
As semiconductor integrated circuits are increasingly microminiaturized, the possibility that the following problem arises is increased: a problem that bonding wires electrically coupling a semiconductor device and an external circuit with each other are short-circuited. This is because the distance between adjacent wires is reduced and the possibility of contact between the adjacent wires is increased.
For example, in the semiconductor device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 6 (1994)-53266 (Patent Document 1), the following measure is taken: the interval between pads for bonding in proximity to the corner portions of a semiconductor chip is wider that the interval between pads for bonding in the other parts. Thus the occurrence of short-circuiting due to contact between wires is suppressed even though a wire is displaced by resin at a step of sealing a semiconductor chip with resin.
For example, in the semiconductor device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 2 (1990)-130946 (Patent Document 2), the following measure is taken: a semiconductor chip and an external circuit are electrically coupled with each other by a protrusion for contact coupled to a pad for power supply in the center of the semiconductor chip. With this configuration, voltage drop is suppressed in an area where continuity is established between a pad for power supply and an external circuit.
[Patent Document 1]
    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 6 (1994)-53266[Patent Document 2]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 2 (1990)-130946